


Succor

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [670]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: More explanations. More worries. A couple of different people aid Tony in different ways.





	Succor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts), [Appletini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/02/2001 for the word [succor](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/03/02/succor).
> 
> succor  
> Aid; help; assistance; especially, assistance that relieves and delivers from difficulty, want,or distress.  
> The person or thing that brings relief.  
> To help or relieve when in difficulty, want, or distress; to assist and deliver from suffering;to relieve.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 and Appletini. No bells yet. Sorry.
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597), [Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147), [Collude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403), [Quiescent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548042), [Tutelary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9632198), [Inveigle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9768275), [Mawkish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9800870), [Harangue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9921134), [Apothegm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9944711), [Importunate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10019249), [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086), [Impervious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189), [Euphonious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578), [Dilettante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344120), [Variegated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353651), [Salient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383195), [Inscrutable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10406043), [Irrefragable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10437132), [Amity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10504410), [Pugilist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10525590), [Modicum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10588206), [Rapport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614960), [Capricious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10643205), [Acme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698432), [Transmogrify](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10736253), [Veritable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770294), and [Explicate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10780176).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Succor

Tony paused in his explanation, not sure how to continue. Ducky noticing Tony’s distress, offered succor. “Take your time, my boy.”

Finally Tony added, shrugging. “I then found myself in Gibbs’ house, but Gibbs was nowhere to be found. I managed to make my way towards NCIS headquarters and luckily ran into Abby who gave me a ride. You know the rest.” 

Agent Balboa transitioned from Tony’s explanation to a sitrep on what had been happening with their side of the investigation including how Gibbs and McGee had been kidnapped and the Toga Warriors that were driving Fornell crazy. Tony sighed listening to everything that had been going on. The Peruvians who had kidnapped Gibbs and McGee worried Tony. 

They could clearly move between kingdoms and so were an actual threat. It was unlikely that they would just go away. He wondered if they were related to the people who killed the rest of his family. They were certainly looking for him and not afraid of using extreme force. 

The Toga warriors were confusing. They didn’t seem to be using force, but were also looking for him. He couldn’t imagine who they could be. He supposed he should go find out what they wanted and how they knew him, but he really didn’t want to especially given how uncertain the situation with the team was right now. 

Nobody had said anything, but McGee wouldn’t look him in the eyes and that worried Tony. So far everyone else had seemed to be taking things in stride, but Tony knew eventually they’d have to talk with the director and he wasn’t looking forward to that conversation. He’d much prefer to go home and recover his equilibrium, but as his home was still a crime scene that wasn’t likely to happen anytime soon.

He’d have to sleep at the office if they even were allowed to sleep at any point. You never knew with Gibbs. Before he knew what was happening, Gibbs was ushering him out of the bullpen. Gibbs had noticed Tony’s concern and drifting thoughts, but as was his way he didn’t say anything about it. Just gave him succor through alleviating some of it through a change of pace.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
